1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a refrigeration apparatus, and more particularly, to an improved refrigerator cabinet and door construction.
2. Description of Background Art
Refrigerators typically include a cabinet having an internal storage space which is accessible through an access opening. The cabinet includes a door hingedly mounted thereto for selectively closing the access opening. Often it is desirable to include an ice and water dispenser on the cabinet door which is user accessible without opening the door. Typically, this dispenser is positioned on a freezer cabinet door so that an ice making apparatus is directly adjacent thereto for providing direct release of ice bodies therefrom. It is also necessary to provide connection to a source of pressurized water and suitable electrical connections for operating the same.
Since it is necessary to maintain the water connections below the freezing temperature, the water conduit cannot pass through the freezer compartment. Instead, it is necessary that the conduit travel from the refrigerator cabinet and into the cabinet door where it is suitably insulated from the freezer compartment. However, problems result from the necessity of the conduit and electrical wires crossing over from the door to the cabinet.
Wurtz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,338 discloses a refrigerating apparatus which includes a flexible tube extending between the refrigerator cabinet and the door and having a looped portion of such length to permit the door to be swung about its hinged mountings. A sleeve is secured to the door and receives a portion of the flexible tubing for protecting the same while the door is in the open position.
Other patents, see, for example Mawby et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,800 and White U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,140, disclose a refrigerator which includes a conduit which passes through the door hinge. In the White patent the conduit extends from the hinge into the front wall of the cabinet. In the Mawby et al. patent the water conduit and electrical conductors pass directly from the conduit into the front wall of the cabinet, and the conduits are protected by a cover member and kick plates.
These latter refrigerators, while being suitable in certain applications are only useful if the cabinet door includes a pivot axis which lies within the body of the door.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above, in a novel and simple manner.